Hermosas Y Magicas Muertes en las Tinieblas
by angelkizuna
Summary: Un misterioso circo llega al pequeño y alejado pueblo de Inglaterra. Deslumbrando a todos los campesinos. Cautivando a travez de sus dotes mágicos, y sus ojos encantadores de mujeres. Cap II
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I

Bella

Adoraba caminar y revolotear en los hermosos prados, cerca de casa, sentir las hiervas entre mis dedos, los sonidos del silencio, el viento fresco puro que provenía de los enromes arboles. En cual me acunaba, había un árbol tan grande que sus ramas parecían brazos, que parecía que cargaba un pequeño y frágil cuerpo. Era mi favorito. Algunos pensaran que es una locura, pero sentía una conexión especial, con la naturaleza.

Todos los días jugaba en los prados luego del almuerzo, mis padres claramente no notaban mi ausencia. Estaban tan consumido por sus mundo y ambición que su egoísmo solo se limitaba en ellos.

-Niña Isabella, llegas tarde – Me puso esa cara de pocos amigos. Solo le saque la lengua, y me le eche encima, cayendo ambos en las hiervas. Pude cambiarle esa cara, por esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

-Lo siento, mis padres aun no se dormían, ya no te enojes ¿si? – puse esos ojos de perritos saltones.

-Esta bien, Te llevare a dar un paseo al pueblo. Cubrete con esto – me entrego una mascada rosa,

-Dudo que no logre llamar la atención – dije mirando mi vestido rosa lleno de canutillos y bordados. Con encaje blando en la parte de los pechos.

-Vamos Srta. Sube – Me tomo de la cintura ayudándome a montar en mi caballo. El subio por detrás y tomo las riendas.

Éramos la atracción del pueblo, por el color de piel, por la vestimentas de ambos. Solo sonreía y trataba de tapar los murmullo de las persona, hablándole y robándole sonrisas.

El era todo lo que mis padres no querían para mi, es mas, ni si quiera sabia de nuestra amistad, eso lo perjudicaría en su trabajo para el resto de su vida. Ni hablar de la prejuiciosa de mi madre, lo cual su preocupación existencial era la sociedad , la postura, y la opinión publica. Mi padre Eunesto III, solo viva para complacerla en todo y sus negocios. Ella, Elizabeth Weber, una mujer estricta, sin expresión en el rostro, solo deleitaba con su sonrisa en eventos sociales. Era una tirana, una soberbia, no conocía la miseria y en su corazón solo habitaba la codicia. Aunque aparentaba lo contrario, su aspecto era de una madre "normal" que enseñaba a su hija a ser una señorita, a comportarse, a tocar piano, bordar. Lo que una hija mujer esta obliiagada a ser, solo por ser mujer.

Ella manejaba a mi padre a su antojo, hacia y deshacía a su manera. Sin importar lo que el otro deseaba. No era tan directo pero no hacia falta que dijera que lo ultimo que deseaba era una hija mujer, tuve que sufrir las consecuencias. Dado que causaba muchas molestia, ya que era un horror que una niña herede negocios de hombre.

-¡Isabella! ¿estas aquí? No me estas escuchando – fruncio el ceño molesto.

-Perdon, me distraje mirando esas tiendas de tela – menti.

Lo tome del brazo, y lo bese en la mejilla. Recorrimos todo el pueblo, hasta entrar en la mas pequeña y desapercibida tienda.

-¿Srta Isabella? Te Compre unos dulce – siempre era asi de atento conmigo, tan tierno, tan sencillo y humilde.

Las horas pasaron tan rapidos, mirando sombreros, vestidos, toda clases de frutas y verduras. Unos abanicos bordados me llamaron la atención, era hermosos, con todlo tipi de dibujos detalles. Al lado había una tienda donde las telas cubrían toda la tienda, podía sentir en mi rostro la suavidad de ella.

A lo lejos sentí una melodía que provenia de una flauta, al otro la de la feria. Endulzaba mis oídos, era diferente a toda que haya oído.

Una mano, con un guante blanco, de encaje me tomo con delicadeza. Su rostro era deslumbrante, un extranjero, por sus rasgo tan detallados, y afinados. Cabello rubio como el oro. Ojos totalmente grande de color cobre, el cual podía notar a metros de distancias. Me hipnotizo con su sonrisa cuidadosamente marcada, solo lo segui. Saco detrás de mi mascada una rosa roja. Un rojo peculiar, un mezcla de rubí , con borravino. La tome sin pensarlo. Sujeto mi mano y la beso con sus labios pintados. Dejando la marca en mi guante.

-¿Isabella Donde te habías metidos? – dijo tomando del brazo.

-Lo siento solo estaba … -Voltee y el ya no estaba.


	2. Capitulo II

Capitulo II

Bella

A pesar de ser una niña rodeada de todo lo que podia soñar, me faltaba el amor de mi madre, la compañia de una amiga, mi padre me da todo su cariño, aunque muchas veces a escondida de mi madre. Mi vida era muy aburrida, por suerte conoci a Jacob, mi compañero, mi amigo, mi ...

-Sra, donde se habia metido - me quede hipnotizada por esos ojos tan grandes y esa piel tan tersa.

-Lo siento, vamos ya es casi hora de la cena.

El camino a casa fue silencioso, mi mente se quedo pensando en ese señor tan extraño, el color de esa rosa.

-Sra, Isabella, llegamos que descanse. Nos vemos mañana luego del almuerzo.

-Si, Jake. Que descanses. Muchas gracias por el paseo.

Entre en silencio a la mansion, subi las escaleras sigilosamentes. Debia alistarme para la cena.

-Isabella de donde vienes a estas horas - grito mi madre, sorprendiendome a hurtadillas.

Arroje la rosa que llevaba escondida detras de mi espalda al pasillo sin que se diera cuenta. Mi padre aparecio por detras.

-Dejala, ve a cambiarte para cenar - me abrazo y me susurro - oculta esa rosa tan bonita antes que la vea tu madre.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y sali huyendo de mi madre.

Mi nana ya tenia lista la tina caliente, solo me desvesti y me sumergi en ella. Estire mi brazo mirando hacia el techo pensando en aquellos ojos que me revoloteaban en mi mente.

La rosa de color extraño la coloque en medio de la tina a que flotara mientras observaba su color fuera de lo comun.

De repende me vino un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo, entrando una briza en mi cuarto, sali rapidamente envolviendome en una toalla. Era solo el viento que golpeo mi ventana.

-Que es esto? Te esperamos?

Encontre una tarjeta negra con letra plateada, era una especia de invitacion.

_Te esperamos en el circo "Dark Cullen" a media noche, por unica vez. Podria ser la mejor y la ultima funcion que hayas visto. No faltes. _

De donde salio esto, se habra caido de mi vestido. Ese picaro payaso o lo que sea, me hizo un truco. Aunque a media noche, no se como le hare para salir de casa. Me vesti y baje a cenar.

-Muchas Gracias por la comida - deseaba que se acostaran todos temprano.

-Hija tenias hambre por lo veo, ve a descansar.

-Si que mañana tienes clases temprano.

-Lo se mama. Buenas noches.

Caminaba en circulos en mi habitacion, armando un plan para escarparme a media noche de casa, tenia mucha curiosidad, era la primera vez que llegaba un circo al pueblo. Ademas era una invitada especial. Ya me probe cinco vestido y no se cual ponerme. Me quedare con este. Azul francia perfecto para media noche. La adrenalina me recorria el cuerpo, nunca sali tan tarde de casa, pero debia dejar de ser una niña y de depender de Jacob, cada vez que quiera salir.

La luces ya estaban apagadas.

-Srta Bella, que descanse - entro mi nana para dejarme un vaso de agua al lado de mi cama. Me recoste cambiada y casi peinada para que no ser dieran cuentan.

Sali a hurtadilla de mi habitacion, sin hacer el menos ruido posible fui hasta el establo a buscar a mi pequeño bebe, mi caballo negro, era uno de mis mejores amigos, sin contar a mis perros pues claro.

Galopee por los padros en plena luz de la luna, aunque la adrenalina de salir de casa me quito el miedo. Podia ver las luces de pueblos iluminando el camino.

Amarre a Bethoven afuera de la gran carpa, un arlequin me tomo la mano ayuandome a bajar.

-Srta Bienvenidad, no se preocupe que nosotros cuidaderemos de el.

Estaba lleno de gente de la alta sociedad y toda la clase media intendado comprar una entrada hasta con su prendas.

-Te doy un reloj de oro.

-Te dare dos vacas y un chancho.

Una locura, casi oculatandome para que no me reconocierran, me acerque hasta la entrada, sacando mi invitacion.

-Oh, pero que hermosa señorita - dijo el señor buen mozo que recibia las invitaciones, con un enorme bigote negro y un sombrero con ojos saltones -Por favor llevala a su lugar - una hermosa bailarina me acompaño hasta mi asiento. Parecia una muñeca. Me sonrio desumbrandome con su belleza.

-Que disfrute de la funcion. Podria ser la ultima - se alejo casi dando brinco.

El circo estaba repleto, casi todo el pueblo estaba alli. La funcion comenzo con uños payasos de los mas tiernos, cayendodoses y arrojandose pastel. Las bailarina y los trapecista fueron increibles.

La gente enloquecia con los niños arrojando palomitas por todos lados, no se por que pero tenia uno de los mejores asientos, en un palco en donde se veia a la perfeccion.

Las luces se apagaron, una luz brillante alumbro a un joven el medio del escenario, un traje negro un moño y guantes blancos y una capa roja. Era la hora de la magia.

Delante de el habia como una caja, llamo a una hermosa señorita del publico, cerro la caja atravezo la caja con diez espadas. De repente la mujer salio ilesa detras de su capa. Pero la hizo desaparecer de nuevo. El publico enloquecio y todos comenzaron a levantar sus manos para participar del show. Aunque yo intentaba buscar el escondite de donde salia esa señora.

Quede totalmente perpleja la funcion fue increibe. Sali un poco aturdida del espectaculo.

-Espero que vuelva a la funcion - Era ese arlequin de la rosa.

-Muchas gracias por la invitacion, fue increible. Dedo irme.

-Su caballo señorita.

-Muchas Gracias.

Monte a Bethoven y volvi a casa lo mas rapido que pude, tenia miedo de encontrar a mi madre buscandome. El bosque no parecia amigable de rependete, el viento soplaba muy fuerte. Volteaba mi mirada para ver si alguien me seguia. Aunque creo que eso se llamaba culapa por haber salido de casa a media noche.

-Descansa amiguito - deje a Bethoven en el establo y entre por la puerta de la cocina, sacandome mis zapatos para no hacer ruidos. Demasiada emocion para una noche.

Subi a mi cuarto, me quite el vestido, dejandome solo en ropa interior, me quede profundamente dormida. Esa noche soñe con el "Circo Dark Cullen"

-Sra, Bella, aun sigue durmiendo su madre esta furiosa - Salte de la cama eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana habia olvidado mi clase de violin a las ochos.

-Nana ve y distraelas, ya me cambio rapido y bajo.

Me puse lo primero que encontre y fui a la sale donde se encontraba mi madre y las profesora.

-Lo siento me sentia un poco mal del estomago - menti.

-Es imperdonable tu impuntualidad Isabella. Pide disculpa y ve a la mesa a desayunar que debemos ir al pueblo con tu padre.

-Lo siento maestra, no volvera a pasar.

Tome un par de panecillo de la cocina y fui al jardin, el dia estaba hermoso, el cielo totalmente despejado. Dia de hacer compras y sociales en el pueblo.

-Buen dia princesa. Acoso te dormiste tarde?

-Emm... si papi. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes ve al coche.

Fuimos a las tiendas a comprar telas para mas vestido y bordados. Ahg! Mi padre fue al banco a ver que todo este en orden. Pasamos por el lugar del circo y no estaba. No creo que se hayan marchado aun. Aunque su funcion solo es de noche.

-Madre puedo ir a la tienda del frente, no me tardo.

-Vuelve rapido Isabella.

Una tienda de muñecas antiguas, escalofriantes pero eran hermosas. Entre y la campanita de la puerta sono, una anciana me dio la bienvedida.

-Es bueno ver a jovenes de vez en cuando en la tienda, toma la que te guste. si encuentras algo me avisas.

-Muchas gracias.

Los estantes estaban llenos de muñecas, pero habia una en particular que se parecia mucho a mi, tenia el pelo rizado y largo. La tez blanca los labios rojos y un hermoso vestido azul oscuro. Trompece con algo dejando caer al suelo la muñeca.

-Toma descuida no se rompio - Levante la mirada y era el joven del circo - Vete, no deberia estar aqui.

-Gracias - tome la muñeca y ya no estaba.

Volvi a la entrada de la tienda.

-Llevare esta muñeca cuanto cuesta.

-El joven ya la pago - me la tomo de las manos y me envolvio en una caja con papel de regalo.

Sali corriendo, esuchaba a mi madre llamandome a lo lejos.

-Isabella te dije que no te tardaras.

-Lo siento madre - dije a regañadientes-

-Que llevas alli?

-Es solo una muñeca.

-Apresurate y camina.

Me llevo a los empujones por las calles del pueblo. Ni si quiera Jacob pude ir a saludar.

Nos detuvimos a almorzar en un restauran en el pueblo. Aunque no me daban atencion ya que era esos almuerzos de negocios. Solo queria volver a casa para ir a contarle a Jacob y pedirle que me acompañar de nuevo al circo.

-Padre, podemos irnos a casa.

-Tome ve y comprate un dulce hasta que terminemos.

Corri a la tienda a ver a Jacob. Todos me saludaron.

-Srta Isabella que bueno es verla por el pueblo, Jacob la niña Isabella esta aqui.

-Srta, Que hace aqui por el pueblo?

-Vine de compras con mi padre y pase a saludarte, tengo muchas cosas que contarte a la hora de la siesta te veo en el jardin de casa. Ahora debo irme porque mi madre me va a regañar.

-Gracias, y saludos a todos.

-Vuelva cuando quiera.

Por suerte ya estabamos de regreso a casa, aunque mi madre me detuvo probanodme esas telas para una baile que pronto seria en casa. Fiesta de unos negocios que tuvieron exitos en la familia.


End file.
